


you're a wizard, strange

by merrylarry



Series: 99 problems, and they're all their own faults [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrylarry/pseuds/merrylarry
Summary: Stephen is definitely a wizard, and Peter is bad at making jokes.





	you're a wizard, strange

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading part 1 of this series, even though it's kinda shitty. Hopefully this isn't. 
> 
> Again, my tumblr is @god-doesnt-talk-to-us ! Feel free to hmu with ironstrange shit.

Both Tony and Stephen had spend almost the entirety of their Sunday relaxing on the couch, just thankful to not be working. Tony had proposed a movie day, but Stephen was much more interested in reading one of the hundreds of books he’d yet to memorize. 

 

After the end credits of the second movie, Tony turned off the tv. He continued to look at the screen however, as he thought. 

 

“I just realized something.”

 

Stephen lowered the book he was reading and looked at Tony. “And what was that?”

 

“I’m in love with a fucking wizard,” Tony replied incredulously. Stephen closed the book and took a deep breath. 

 

“Tony, I’m not a wizard. I’ve told you that a million times,” Stephen replied. He’d had this type of conversation more than a dozen times, and it was always humorous, yet tiresome. 

 

“You wear a cape. That seems kind of ‘fantasy’ to me,” Tony stated. 

 

“I wear a cloak. This is coming from a man that flies around in a metal suit talking to AI.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. 

 

“Hey, that makes me a superhero. And your magic-y stuff makes you a wizard.”

 

Stephen rubbed his face with his hands. “Remind me why I’m with you.”

 

“I’m smart, rich, and give great head,”  Tony replied. 

 

Stephen hummed. “That’s not all you’re great at,” he smirked. 

 

From across the house, a loud thud interrupted their conversation. Stephen furrowed his brow and gave Tony a look. “What was that?”

 

Tony sighed. “Peter, what are you doing?”

 

“It was supposed to be my homework, but you both seem to forget about the spidey-senses thing. I am an innocent child who doesn’t need to hear that,”  Peter yelled back. 

 

Stephen’s eyes went wide at the realization and he winced. “Sorry, Peter!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, you two are perfect for each other!” 

 

The pair sat in silence for a few beats. “Maybe we should tone things down a bit? Make it a bit more PG?”

 

“Interesting, I though most wizard movies were PG-13,” Tony mused to himself. 

 

Stephen sighed, stood up, and made a portal to their bedroom that he stepped through, which left Tony alone in the living room. 

 

“Well, now that was just rude.” Tony sighed and got up from the couch. 

 

He walked to Peter’s bedroom door and knocked. “Yes?” Tony opened the door and gave Peter a once-over.

 

“Kid, you good?”

 

“Physically? Yeah, I’m great. Emotionally? I think I need a therapist,” Peter replied with a laugh.

 

“Google one and I’ll have Happy drive you.”

 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He looked at his dad and sighed. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

 

“You say that like I have experience with therapists,” Tony said. 

 

“Well…” Peter trailed off. 

 

“Grounded. Go to bed, no electronics, no internet.”

 

“It was a joke!” 

 

“It was a _bad joke_ , is what it was. Go to bed."

 

"It's four in the afternoon!" Peter exclaimed. 

 

"Never as good a time to start something than the present," Tony replied. "Sweet dreams," he smiled. 

 

Peter groaned. " _This house is a fucking nightmare._ "

 


End file.
